Blackpearl Stone
by Oh Kin Ah
Summary: Sehun hanya tau ia adalah murid biasa Senior High School, hingga kakaknya dan seorang murid baru menceritakan sesuatu yang penting padanya / Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Dll / KaiHun! HunHan (brothership) / AU, OOC, RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari novel dengan judul "_**Jinja No Miko**_" dan sedikit dari kartun _**Inuyasha**_, hanya sebatas terinspirasi tidak sepenuhnya mengambil alur atau plot _**cerita itu.**_

Jelas, kalau dibandingin ya nih FF ga ada apa-apanya. Apalagi ini FF fantasy pertama saya, yang benar-benar fantasi –mungkin-

Do'a kan saja~~!

* * *

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun and many more.**

**Declaimer : Punya saya~!**

**It's KaiHun fanfiction –maybe- lil bit of HunHan (brothership).**

.

.

.

Keributan didalam kelasnya membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya ditengah-tengah pelajaran ahh ani pelajaran kosong. Pada kenyataannya kelasnya tidak akan menjadi begitu gaduh ketika didepan sana berdiri seorang guru. Maklum saja karena kelasnya itu memang kelas terbodoh –bisa dibilang begitu- jadi rata-rata semua guru yang dijadwalkan mengajar dikelasnya adalah guru-guru killer dengan ketegasan tingkat tinggi serta kedisiplinan dan ketentraman yang mutlak. Jadi yahh hampir tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Kata Kepala Sekolah sih agar eksistensi kelasnya meningkat. Tapi tetap saja setiap ada ujian atau tes kelasnya selalu mendapatkan peringkat terbawah.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas, tak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Pemandangan-pemandangan seperti ini sudah sangat biasa dilihatnya ketika kelasnya tak ada guru. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya.

Ia butuh -sedikit lagi istirahat sekedar untuk memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak mungkin menyalahkan kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki itu karena gejala _mengantuk_ yang ia alami saat ini. Setelah membantu membuat –entah berapa itu Sehun tidak sempat menghitungnya yang pasti sangat banyak- burung dari kertas origami berwarna-warni hingga larut malam. Ia tidak akan mungkin tega membuat kakaknya kelelahan membuat origami itu sendirian hingga larut. Jadi, yahh ia membantunya. Hasilnya kelopak matanya yang enggan terbuka dan persendian tangannya yang pegal-pegal.

"Uggh.." Sehun sedikit meringis ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Itu akibat dari kau yang berjalan dengan menunduk terlebih lagi sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak punya mata?"

"Jwoseonghamnida.." ungkapnya lemas, terlalu malas memulai perdebatan karena Sehun hanya butuh ke UKS kemudian tidur diatas kasur UKS hingga istirahat nanti mungkin.

"Bodoh!"

APA?! Heh dasar seenaknya saja mengatai orang!

Sabar Oh Sehun sabar kalau kau meladeni orang ini, akan memakan waktu lama dan pasti kau akan lebih lama lagi mewujudkan mimpimu saat ini.

Sehun menundukan tubuhnya beberapa kali, sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Hingga sepasang sepatu yang tadi ada dihadapannya (karena Sehun menunduk) mulai bergerak menjauhinya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan iris kelamnya mendapati seorang _namja_ yang kini berjalan membelakanginya. Heh rupanya sejak tadi ia tidak melihat orang yang ditabraknya ya?

Sudut bibirnya terangkat menyadari kebodohannya sendiri barusan. Yahh ternyata ia memang bodoh ya?!

.

.

.

Seharusnya ketika pulang sekolah seperti saat ini Sehun akan menunjukan tanda-tanda kebahagiaan karena pada akhirnya akan terlepas dari tumpukan buku-buku dan ocehan _songsaenim_ yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tapi apa guyuran air dari atas sana membuatnya harus lebih lama lagi berada disekolah. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah melihat prediksi cuaca untuk hari ini dan semestinya Seoul tidak hujan. Itu sebabnya ia meninggalkan payungnya dirumah pagi tadi. Manusia memang tidak bisa benar-benar akurat menentukan sesuatu!

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap tetesan air hujan dari langit. Berharap hujan itu segera berhenti, ayolah ia juga mau pulang. Kemudian merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya kaki-kaki itu membawanya melangkah menerobos hujan. Berlari sekuat tenaga agar bajunya tidak basah yang ia yakini percuma saja, karena nyatanya bajunya sudah basah saat ini.

Butuh waktu kira-kira 30 menit untuk sampai dirumahnya. Dan tubuhnya sudah benar-benar basah kuyup. Ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Gerakannya sempat terhenti ketika telinganya tak lagi mendengar _gemuruh_ hujan dibelakangnya. Dan ia hanya dapat menatap konyol kearah depannya saat ini.

Hujannya sudah reda..

Berhenti tepat ketika ia menginjakan kakinya dirumah? Kenapa tidak tadi saja saat dirinya masih disekolah, hah? Kenapa ketika ia sudah sampai dirumah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, baju basah, hidung merah, tubuh menggigil. Dan lihat saja sekarang! Matahari bersinar dengan angkuhnya seolah hujan tidak pernah singgah beberapa menit yang lalu?!

Ohh Sehun merasa Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil padanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dan keesokan harinya Sehun benar-benar merasa dipermainkan oleh cuaca. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk membawa payung ternyata seharian itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan payungnya dirumah, hujan malah turun semakin deras dari waktu ke waktu.

"Oh Sehun!" pekikan nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang bertumpu diatas meja. Kemudian menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan heboh itu.

"Heungg?"

"Hey kau kenapa? Lemas begitu.."

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit, Baek-ah"

"Jinja? Kenapa tidak ke UKS saja? Mau aku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga hilang"

"Mungkin kau sakit karena cuaca yang aneh akhir-akhir ini" ujar Baekhyun sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya didagu tanda berfikir.

Sehun tersentak, Baekhyun menyadarinya juga?

"Kau menyadarinya juga Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut "Tentu saja Sehunnie, tapi aku tidak sampai sakit sepertimu soalnya aku meninggalkan payungku diloker"

Ahh benar juga! Kenapa ia tidak berfikir sampai sana ya? Dasar bodoh!

"Memangnya kau tidak menaruh payung dilokermu Sehun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berfikir sampai sana"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, sebelum dentuman sepatu menyadarkan keduanya bahwa saat ini _songsaenim _sudah berjalan memasuki kelas. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menuju mejanya pada barisan depan. Maklum saja tubuhnya itu mungil jadi ia memilih untuk duduk didepan. Selain itu ia juga tidak begitu pandai bersosialisasi. Bisa dibilang Sehun adalah teman satu-satunya disekolah ini atau dikehidupannya secara menyeluruh.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang menerima _murid pindahan_ didalam kelas adalah hal yang amat sangat biasa. Tapi menjadi aneh ketika _murid pindahan_ itu justru ditempatkan dalam kelas Sehun. Setahunya sekolahnya tidak menerima _murid pindahan_ dengan catatan buruk disekolah lamanya. Jadi, setiap ada _murid pindahan,_ kelas Sehun akan menjadi kelas yang paling pertama tereleminasi.

Tapi sekarang kenyataannya, sesosok _namja_ tengah berdiri didepan sana datang bersama seorang guru yang kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengantar _namja _itu. Dan bukan hanya dirinya saja, hampir seluruh penghuni kelasnya dibuat keheranan.

"Kim Jong In imnida"

Perkenalan singkat yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi, anehnya murid siswi malah berteriak histeris ketika mendengar suara _namja _didepan sana.

Sehun hanya menggerutu ketika mendengar pekikan tak wajar ketika lelaki yang tadinya berdiri disebelah _songsaenim_ itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja dimana ia harus duduk. Dan sekarang apa? Dia malah ditempatkan duduk sejajar dengan Sehun? Lihat beberapa hari kedepan pasti ,meja pada urutan terakhir akan selalu penuh dengan gadis-gadis centil yang sejak tadi sibuk meneriaki nama lelaki itu.

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin, sekedar menoleh tidak seperti siswi kelasnya yang sengaja menoleh untuk melihat Jongin. Ehh ia juga sengaja sih, tapi tujuannya jelas berbeda Sehun menoleh pada Jongin bukan untuk mengagumi wajah datar yang tak pernah tersenyum sejak ia datang dikelas tadi. Bukan, sama sekali bukan! Hanya untuk memastikan _teman baru _dikelasnya itu. Sehun bahkan tidak berharap Jongin membalas tatapannya, tapi nyatanya lelaki dingin itu menoleh padanya tepat ketika ia juga menoleh pada lelaki itu. Hingga untuk beberapa saat pandangan mereka bertaut dan Jongin lah yang lebih dulu mengalihkan tatapannya dengan wajah angkuh.

Membuat Sehun tentu saja menggeram kesal dalam hati. Cihh!

.

.

.

Matahari cukup baik melaksanakan tugasnya hari ini, dengan senang hati ia bersinar menghangatkan bumi. Dan karena cuaca yang mendukung kini Sehun berada diluar kelasnya di lapangan sekolahnya bersama teman-teman lainnya.

"Oh Sehun ambil bola volley digudang olahraga!"

"Dan Oh Kim Jong In ikut dengannya.."

Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengambil bola-bola itu hanya saja kenapa harus bersama KIM JONG IN? Berbicara dengannya saja tidak pernah dan sekarang ia harus berjalan beriringan dengan _namja _dingin itu?

WTH!

Sehun berjalan didepan Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang, lebih baik berjalan didepannya seperti sekarang daripada harus berjalan disampingnya dan malah menciptakan suasana canggung.

Astaga! Sudah berapa lama gudang ini tidak dipakai? Dan lagi kenapa guru olahraganya harus menyuruhnya mengambil bola digudang yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba begini. Dasar guru kurang kerjaan!

Sehun meraih gagang keranjang bola volley yang sedikit berkarat itu, ia sudah menariknya tapi kenapa ini seperti tidak bergerak sama sekali ya?

Ia mencoba menariknya lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Sehun memang pernah dengar kalau benda berkarat akan lebih sulit ditarik jika sudah menempel dengan sesuatu yang juga sudah berkarat. Hingga akhirnya _namja _itupun kesal. Kakinya menendang sebuah rak yang tak begitu tinggi. Sialnya, karena rapuh rak itu akhirnya jatuh dan menimpa Sehun.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan, ini sungguh sakit! bahunya sakit karena tertimpa benda berat itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Sehun terduduk mengelus-elus bahunya yang sepertinya memerah.

Jongin yang menunggu diluar gudang tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi gaduh dari dalam gudang. Sebenarnya apa yang _namja_ itu lakukan?

Dan saat ia masuk kedalam, ia melihat Sehun tengah terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi bahunya. Ketika matanya mendapati sebuah rak yang terjatuh tepat didekat Sehun ia sekiranya tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau menjatuhkan rak itu, kemudian rak itu menimpamu, benarkan?" Jongin berujar dengan sebelah tangan yang memasuki saku celananya. Menatap kebawah kearah Sehun yang tiba-tiba mendongak ketika ia membuka suaranya. Sehun lupa kalau ia berdua dengan Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam saja tak bergeming, kenapa juga namja itu harus menebaknya dengan benar?!

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sehun tahu ia memang bodoh tapi apa perlu diperjelas?

"Kau juga kan! Harusnya kau membantuku! Bukannya malah berdiri saja diluar sana! Sekarang malah seenaknya mengatai orang!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah aku benar? Kalau kau memang tak suka kukatai bodoh, kenapa juga kau menempati kelas terendah begitu?! Itu artinya kau memang bodoh"

Astaga Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata _namja _dingin ini bisa juga bicara sepanjang itu. Dan Sehun juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata _namja_ ini sangat amat menyebalkan!

"Heh kau juga menempati kelas rendah itu, dan itu berarti kau juga bodoh!"

"Setidaknya aku masuk kelas itu bukan karena benar-benar bodoh! Karena terpaksa kau tahu!"

GREKK

Bunyi gaduh yang ditimbulkan Jongin membuatnya menoleh, ternyata namja itu menarik keranjang bola volley yang tadi berusaha keras ditariknya. Melakukannya dengan mudah, membuat Sehun menatapnya tak percaya.

"K- Kau.."

"Lihat kau memang bodoh kan!?"

Dan setelahnya Jongin melengos dari hadapan Sehun sambil mendorong keranjang bola-bola itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kepalanya sudah berasap karena perkataan- ahh ani ejekan _namja tan _itu tadi.

"YA! KIM JONG IN!"

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, seharian ini kesialan seperti tengah benar-benar berpihak padanya. Setelah tertiban rak di gudang olahraga tadi siang, harus berdekatan dengan _namja _menyebalkan bernama Kim Jongin, kena lemparan bola volley ketika ia hendak ke UKS dan sialnya kenapa juga Bola volley itu malah mendarat dengan senangnya diwajah tampannya? Kurang ajar! Dan ketika matanya berusaha mencari siapa pelempar itu, kalian tau siapa? Ya kalian benar si KIM JONG IN sialan itu yang melemparnya. Dan kalian tau apa lagi? Dia sama sekali TIDAK MINTA MAAF! Oh Tuhan apa salahnya?! Sehun tau, ia memang tidak taat pada agama tapi masa iya sih Tuhan tega sekali membuatnya menderita begini. Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa, sakit sakali..

Terlebih lagi_ Hyung-_nyajuga tidak bisa menjemputnya karena satu dan lain hal. Huaaa apa tidak ada yang sayang pada Sehun lagi?

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar tidak bisa menjemputku ya?"

"_Mianhae Sehunnie, ada hal yang harus Hyung lakukan bersama rekan-rekan Hyung lainnya. Mianhae ne?"_

"Tapi, Hyung tidak akan pulang terlambatkan?"

"_Tergantung sih, begini saja.. sebagai gantinya Hyung akan belikan apapun yang kau mau? Bagaimana?"_

"Jinjja?"

"_Ne, malam ini Hyung akan membuatkan semua makanan yang kau mau, dan apapun yang kau minta akan Hyung belikan.."_

"Aku mau makan daging sapi Korea Hyung, lalu Kimchi Spaghetti, dan emm belikan aku Bubble Tea Choco juga Hyung.. Aku juga mau makan Seolleongtang"

"_Ne, Hyung akan belikan.. yasudah kalau begitu Hyung tutup ya?"_

"Ne, anyeong Luhannie _Hyung_!"

Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar penawaran kakak tercinta-nya itu, ahh ia memang selalu tau apa yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum senang. Dan satu yang paling Sehun suka dari kakaknya itu adalah Luhannie _Hyung_-nya orang yang royal dan tidak pelit.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika malam tiba, Sehun yang semula tengah berlayar didunia mimpi karena ketika ia pulang tadi ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang empuknya. Tubuhnya seperti mau patah rasanya. Hingga tepukan lembut serta suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya membuatnya terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa Bahumu bisa sampai seperti itu sih Sehun? _Hyung_ kira kau bohong soal bahumu yang terluka"

"Tertiban Rak di gudang olahraga disekolahku _Hyung_ dan tak lama setelahnya aku terkena lemparan bola volley di kepalaku, sakit sekali _Hyung_" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap melas pada _Hyung_-nya yang tengah mengobati memar dibahu dan keningnya. Untung saja poni Sehun dapat menutupi memar itu jadi ia tidak perlu menahan malu karena kening yang memerah.

"Aww Hyung pelan-pelan hueee sakit!"

"Ck dasar manja!"

Dan begitulah Sehun ketika sudah berhadapan dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, sebisa mungkin ia pasti akan bersikap manja.

"Sudah" ujar Luhan seraya berdiri dengan kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Sana makan, _Hyung _sudah buatkan apa yang kau minta tadi"

"Woaaa! Benarkah? _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" Sehun mengeluarkan kedua ibu jarinya menunjukannya pada Luhan dengan raut wajah seyakin-yakinnya.

"Tidak usah menggombal Sehun!"

"Aku tidak menggombal _Hyung_! _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik!"

"Suda-"

"Ayo! Makan bersama!" pekikan Sehun serta genggaman ditangannya membuat Luhan menghentikan perkataannya dan menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah membawanya ke Ruang makan. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis, Sehun memang sangat manja tapi entah mengapa ia selalu dapat membuat Luhan tersenyum behagia.

Dan ketika mereka sampai diruang makan, Luhan menutup kedua telinganya karena pekikan tak wajar adiknya itu.

.

"HUAAA _Hyung _lupa membelikan Bubble Tea untukku!"

.

Dan begitulah ia ketika sudah menyangkut Bubble Tea, Luhan rasa uangnya akan terkuras untuk membeli dua Bubble Tea selama seminggu, untuknya dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya disekolah.

"Jangan lupa Bubble Tea untukku!"

Sehun benar-benar tak akan pernah melupakan jika itu sudah menyangkut minuman kesukaannya yang bernama Bubble Tea. Luhan hendak berbalik meninggalkan Sehun jika saja matanya tak menangkap sosok lain yang berada tak jauh darinya tengah terduduk dengan.. memainkan gumpalan air itu. Mengangkatnya keudara kemudian menjatuhkannya lagi kedalam botol, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi keudara begitu seterusnya. Jika memang ia manusia biasa, tidak mungkin kan air-air itu mengikuti gerakan tangannya? Keluar masuk dari botol tanpa ada setetespun yang terjatuh.

Luhan tersentak, matanya terbelalak, dadanya berdebar kencang. Apakah orang itu..

.

Salah satu-

"Kenapa _Hyung_ masih disini?"

"Sehun?"

"Ne, apa ada yang tertinggal _Hyung_?"

"Apa kau kenal _namja _itu?"

Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan. "Ahh si menyebalkan itu, Namanya Kim Jong In _Hyung_"

.

.

-Pengawal Sehun.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Dan saya ingin menyeburkan diri ke Sungai niil ajah, sumpah baru chapter satu aja udah gaje sangat! Sebenernya sih saya udah bikin kerangkanya jadi tinggal dikembangin aja, tapi kenapa begini yahh? (#mikir) ini bener-bener FF fantasy pertama saya, jadi aneh deh.. muehehe bagi yang pernah baca Novel itu pasti tau berapa biji((?) pengawal Sehun nanti (#terlalu mudah ditebak sepertinya) -_-

Yaudahlah, Mind To Review? Seenggaknya kasih saya sedikit pencerahan untuk Chapter depan? Gimanahh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Luhan, Byun Baekhyun and many more.**

**Desclaimer : Punya saya~!**

**It's KaiHun fanfiction –maybe- lil bit of HunHan (brothership).**

.

.

.

.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Luhan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik simetris menampilkan sebuah senyum senang. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil ia berlari menghampiri _hyung-_nya. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat Sehun tiba-tiba muncul, meneriaki namanya dari kejauhan. Ia cukup terkejut karena Sehun tidak bilang akan datang. Tapi, tahunya malah sudah ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang akan kesini Sehun?"

"Hehe.. hanya tiba-tiba terfikir ingin kesini _hyung.._"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

"_Hyung _kau sudah selesai, kan?"

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Murid-murid _hyung _sudah pulang semua ya?"

"Sudah, Sehunnie.. ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja tiba-tiba ingin melihat anak kecil yang lucu-lucu.."

Luhan mengeryit heran, kenapa sejak tadi adiknya ini selalu bilang, tiba-tiba ingin ini.. tiba-tiba ingin itu. Seperti wanita mengidam saja.

"Kau ini.."

Luhan memukul pelan kepala Sehun yang disambut dengan ringisan oleh Sehun.

"Kau mau pulang kan? Ayo!" Ajak Luhan seraya menggandeng tangan Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan saja.

"_Hyung, _Bubble Tea untukku hari ini!"

"_Ne_, _hyung_ mengerti Sehun, memangnya _hyung-_mu ini pelupa?"

"Memang _Hyung _pelupa, buktinya _hyung _tidak membawakan Bubble Tea pesananku waktu itu!"

"Itu karena _Hyung _sibuk makanya _hyung _lupa.."

"_Ne, ne, Arraseo!"_

.

.

.

.

_Namja_ itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau yang membentang sepanjang penglihatannya. Menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat kebelakang. Menatap cumulus-cumulus awan yang berjalan lambat namun menenangkan. Matahari entah sedang bersembunyi dimana kala itu. Langit sedikit suram, tanpa sinaran matahari. Mungkin akan turun hujan. Meskipun hanya 20% kemungkinan akan hujan hari ini. Tapi, apa yang tidak mungkin kan?

Meskipun baginya hal itu tidak begitu penting, kalau ia ingin bahkan ia bisa menurunkan hujan kapanpun. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Memang bukan hal yang sulit, tetapi menjadi sulit ketika kau tidak sama sekali mengerti untuk apa kau diberikan hal seperti itu.

Kai atau Kim Jongin, sayangnya ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai sebenarnya. _Namja tan_, itu mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara, mengamati bentuk telapak tangannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya, bukan? Ia tetap memiliki 5 jari disetiap tangannya, ada garis-garis -yang orang-orang bilang itu adalah garis-garis takdirmu- dikedua telapak tangannya. Hanya saja ia memang mempunyai warna kulit yang sedikit lebih coklat dari kebanyakan orang Korea lainnya, tapi ia rasa jelas itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Bahkan dibelahan bumi lainnya, di Benua Afrika sana orang-orangnya memiliki kulit yang lebih legam lagi.

Lagi pula, kulit coklatnya itu eksotis..

Tapi, kenapa tangannya dapat membuat air seakan selalu berpihak padanya? Mungkin, bagi anak-anak kecil bisa membuat air mengikuti gerakan tangan kita itu akan terlihat luar biasa. Jujur waktu kecil dulupun ia menganggapnya sangat luar biasa dan ia sangat bangga bisa melakukan itu. Ia berfikir itu sangat keren, seperti _Katara_ dalam serial kartun _Avatar Aang._

Kai tersentak ketika mendengar pijakan langkah kaki seseorang. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Kai kenal sosok ini, sangat mengenalnya karena entah bagaimana bisa ia selalu berkaitan dengan _namja _yang saat ini ada dihadapannya.

"Heh! Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Bumi ini bukan punyamu kan? Jadi aku bebas mau berdiri dimanapun!"

Kai memutar matanya malas, lagi-lagi berhadapan dengan orang ini. Ia bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana _namja _ini membuat seragamnya basah karena tumpahan air mineral diseragamnya. Untung saja ia bisa mengeringkannya tanpa repot-repot menggantinya.

"Ohh iya soal seragammu, aku minta maaf.. hehe"

Kai tak menanggapinya, ia hanya terdiam ketika Sehun menyampaikan permintaan maafnya tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok manis disamping Sehun. Sedikit lebih pendek dari Sehun, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan sepertinya _namja _itu memperhatikannya saja sejak tadi. Seperti ada sesuatu yang penting, yang berusaha ia sampaikan pada dirinya.

Kai ingat, orang ini yang tadi pagi mengantarkan Sehun kesekolahnya dan tak sengaja berpas-pas-an dengannya digerbang sekolah.

Dan ia tidak peduli.

Kai mengangkat kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang menyajikan pemandangan kemerlap-kemerlip lampu kota. Kau juga bisa melihat matahari tenggelam disana.

Greb

Dia tidak pernah meminta siapapun diantara kedua orang dibelakangnya untuk menahan tangannya. Tapi sekarang justru ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Tunjukan padaku!" ujaran tegas itu memasuki gendang telinga Kai, jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu cepat. Ia terlalu pintar untuk sekedar memahami maksud dari ucapan tadi. Dari nada bicara maupun pegangannya ditangan Kai, ia benar-benar tau apa maksud _namja _itu tadi.

"_Hyung_ ada apa sih denganmu? Sudah biarkan saja dia pergi.."

"Dan kau Tuan Kim Jongin sudah pergi sana, Hush Hush!"

"Sehunnie, diam sebentar!"

Dan Sehun hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya ketika Luhan berkata seperti itu padanya. Ia bahkan membentak Sehun, tidak membentak sih. Hanya saja, nada suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Tubuh dalam genggaman Luhan berbalik, matanya menatap Luhan penuh Tanya. Dan Luhan tau mengapa ia seperti itu.

"Tunjukan padaku _'sesuatu'_ itu"

Kai menghela nafas berat, selama ini ia tidak pernah menunjukan pada siapapun. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ meminta dirinya untuk menunjukan-_nya_. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya orang ini baik atau tidak.

"Berjanji padaku, setelah itu kau akan memberi-tahukan-ku semuanya"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, sebelum akhirnya ia terperanjat kaget. Matanya membulat sempurna, ketika guyuran air itu membasahi tubuh itu. Luhan tau, yang dilihatnya pagi tadi memang bukan hanya _fatamorgana._

"… Air!" Tepat ketika gumamannya berakhir, _namja _yang kata Sehun bernama –Kim Jongin- itu membalas tatapannya.

.

"YA! KIM JONG IN! KENAPA KAU MEMBASAHI TUBUHKU!"

Fikiran keduanya pecah seketika, mendengar teriakan heboh Sehun yang tubuhnya sudah basah kuyub. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan segera menenangkan Sehun yang mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Kai, hanya melengos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Hyung dan orang menyebalkan ini bisa mengendalikan Tanah dan Air?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil meletakan 3 gelas minuman diatas meja. Kemudian duduk disebelah Sehun, menatap wajah _dongsaeng_-nya yang hidungnya memerah.

"Keren! Seperti Film-film fantasy! Lalu kalau begitu aku bisa mengendalikan apa _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah berbinar senang. Antusias sekali..

"Jangan harap hal itu bisa terjadi pada dirimu Sehun, karena kau tak akan bisa mengendalikan apapun!" sindiran Luhan benar-benar menusuk hatinya, kenapa _Hyung_nya itu tega sekali sih?

"Tidak adil!"

"Sudah jangan difikirkan lagi.."

"Tapi tetap saja _Hyung_!Aku masih bingung, kalau begitu untuk apa kalian berdua bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Memangnya dunia akan diserang para alien ya?"

Kai yang sedari tadi mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu Sehun, menatapnya malas. "Ck, Bodoh!"

"Hei! Aku tidak bicara denganmu ya!"

"Sudah! Tidak perlu difikirkan lagi, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur dikamarmu! Atau main Game saja! Cepat sana!"

"_Hyung_ mengusirku?!" pekik Sehun tidak percaya.

"Astaga! Astaga!" gumaman Sehun mengiringi perjalanannya menuju kamar-nya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak dapat percaya Luhan mengusirnya seperti itu? Jahat! Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan sih, memang lebih baik main Game dikamarnya daripada bersama Kim Jong In diruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Sore telah berganti malam, matahari telah sepenuhnya mengurung dirinya dibalik langit kelam. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin, memasuki sebuah kamar yang gelap disalah satu sudut kota Seoul, bukan karena pemadaman listrik tetapi memang pemilik kamar itu sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya. Ingatannya melayang kesaat dimana ia dan seorang lelaki lagi tengah terduduk disalah satu sofa. Berbicara dengan serius tentang sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal fikirannya.

.

.

"_Jadi?"_

"_Akan ada dua orang lagi yang sama seperti kau dan aku?"_

"_Sebenarnya tersisa satu, karena kau sudah aku temukan."_

"_Lalu yang satu lagi?"_

"_Aku tau orangnya, hanya saja sekarang ia sedang tidak di Korea.."_

"_Hanya butuh menemukan satu orang lagi.."_

"_Sehun tau soal ini?"_

"_Ani, aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya.. lihat saja ia masih sangat kekanakan begitu!"_

"_Benar!"_

.

.

Lagi-lagi angin malam berhembus pelan. Kai memejamkan matanya perlahan menikmati alunan angin yang sejuk. Merasakan belaian angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Sensasi yang menyenangkan..

Tenyata begitu..

Sepertinya akan rumit mulai saat ini..

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang dibelakangnya. Langkahnya terkesan terburu-buru. Bahkan _namja _mungil dibelakang Sehun saja sampai mengikuti langkahnya dengan susah payah. Fakta bahwa Sehun mempunyai kaki yang lebih panjang daripada dirinya membuatnya –Tentu saja – kesulitan menyamai langkahnya.

"Sehunnie, pelan-pelan sedikit.. ughh"

"Isshh dimana sih orang itu, menyebalkan sekali!"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Sudah! Tidak apa-apa kok, Sehunnie.."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya Baek? Seragammu basah kuyub begitu masih bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak terlalu basah kok!"

"Ck! Baekhyunnie, aku ini temanmu ahh ani sahabatmu!"

Baekhyun menunduk "Aku tau.." ujarnya pelan.

"Awas saja kalau aku tahu siapa yang menyirammu dengan ember di toilet! Dia tidak akan selamat!" Ujar Sehun menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum mendengar perkataan Sehun. Oh Sehun memang sahabatnya..

"Ahh! Aku tau dimana orang itu!"

"Ehh?"

Dan setelahnya Sehun kembali menyeret Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Matanya terpejam pelahan ketika dirasanya angin terus menerus membuat bola matanya pedih. Memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati waktu tenangnya sendirian diatap sekolah. Gadis-gadis centil itu cukup membuatnya jengah dengan selalu berteriak ketika melihatnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, herannya kemanapun ia melangkah, siswi-siswi itu pasti berbisik-bisik kemudian menjerit seperti orang gila.

Dobrakan pintu besi atap membuatnya terkejut dan reflek bangkit dari tidurnya. Ahh ia juga tidak begitu menyukai orang ini, pasalnya ia terlalu gaduh dan Kai tidak suka itu.

"Jong in! ahh! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga"

"_Wae_?"

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai, menarik tangannya dan membawanya sedikit menjauh.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Aku tidak mau membantumu!"

"Ishh dengar dulu!"

Kai hanya diam, menatap Sehun acuh.

"Aku butuh Kekuatanmu, seragam Baekhyun basah dan ia tidak bawa baju ganti, jadi kumohon tolong keringkan seragamnya, ne?"

"Suruh saja orang yang membasahinya untuk mengeringkan baju _namja _itu! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ck! Kim Jongin tolonglah!"

Sehun menatap Kai dalam mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Wajahnya memelas mirip seekor _Puppy _yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Kai menghembuskan nafas, Cihh merepotkan saja! Fikirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukannya kesembarangan orang, bodoh!"

"Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun menutup matanya!"

Dan Kai hanya pasrah saja ketika lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Sehun. Lagi dan lagi ia menghela nafasnya mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang. Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap senang kearah Baekhyun, ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk menutup mata saat Kai melakukannya nanti. Tapi Senyumnya berubah menjadi sangar ketika _namja tan _disebelahnya bahkan tak juga melakukan apapun. Ia menyenggol lengan Kai yang disambut dengan malas oleh Kai.

Sekarang Sehun hanya dapat menatap takjub kearah depannya. Matanya membulat kagum dan ekspresi wajahnya terlalu antusias hingga terkesan bodoh.

Dan saat Kai menoleh ke arahnya yang ada dalam fikirannya adalah 'NORAK!'

.

.

"Terima Kasih Jongin-ssi terima kasih!"

Baekhyun bahkan sudah melakukannya berkali-kali sejak tadi. Ia terus-menerus menundukan tubuhnya dihadapan Kai yang bahkan tak tahu menanggapinya atau tidak. Dan karena Sehun tidak tahan dengan sikap Baekhyun akhirnya ia menarik lengannya membawanya pergi dari atap sekolah. Setelah yang pasti berterima kasih juga pada _namja _menyebalkan itu.

"Ohh iya Jongin! Luhan _Hyung_ ingin bertemu denganmu"

Dan setelah teriakan itu Sehun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang tak dihiraukan disini? Luhan _hyung_-nya dan juga Jongin sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti! Menganggapnya hanya bayangan yang tak terlihat. Huaaa ia jadi ingin punya kemampuan juga seperti _hyung-_nya dan Jongin agar tidak diasingkan begini.

"_Hyung~_"

"Hemm?"

Luhan menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Dan Sehun semakin kesal. Ia melangkah mendekati keduanya diruang tamu, menghentakan kakinya. Sejak tadi ia memang hanya memepet saja pada pintu kamarnya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan suram. Seperti anak kucing yang baru saja dibuang.

"_Hyung_~"

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Luhan berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dan Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun yang menatapnya memelas.

"_Wae_, hemmm?"

"Aku lapaarrrr~!"

Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya merengut dengan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya kearah Luhan. Menatapnya sedalam mungkin.

"Aigoo kau jelek sekali!" ujar Luhan seraya mengusap rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

"Ck! Kekanakan!"

Sehun menoleh pada Kai, mengangkat dagunya sekilas seolah menantang _namja tan _itu. Dan reaksi Kai tentu saja datar. Setelahnya Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan yang berjalan menuju dapur. Menunggui _hyung_-nya selesai memasak dimeja makan.

Pokoknya ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai mengambil _hyung _ kesayangannya itu

.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah toko Bubble Tea. Jika dilihat wajahnya seperti berbinar-binar senang. Tentu saja senang, dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang paling disukainya selain Luhan _Hyung_ membuatnya begitu bersemangat. Yahh, meskipun perjanjiannya dengan Luhan sudah berakhir. Luhan sudah seminggu penuh mentraktirnya Bubble Tea, jadi mulai saat ini ia harus kembali membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan perlahan diatas trotoar pejalan kaki, bersama dengan beberapa dedaunan yang Nampak mulai gugur dari rantingnya. Menyesap Bubble Tea ditangannya, sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya ketika menyadari langit yang semula biru tenang berubah menjadi cumulus-cumulus awan dengan warna kelabu. Apa akan turun hujan lagi? Bisakah tunggu setelah ia sampai dirumah dulu?

Sehun mengeryit, sempat terlintas diatas kepalanya ini ada kaitannya dengan _namja tan _itu. Ia jelas tidak lupa saat pertama kali Kai menunjukan kemampuannya mengendalikan air, _namja itu_ tanpa segan menjatuhkan air itu diatas kepalanya membuatnya basah kuyup seketika. Atau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sehun pulang terlambat, ia menemukan Kai sedang bersandar pada dinding sekolahnya mengamati hujan dari sana. Dan ketika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan hujan itu, ia malah menolaknya dan langsung melengos begitu saja, entah kemana _namja_ menyebalkan itu?!

"Kim Jong In! Aku benar-benar membencimu!" gumam Sehun ketika tetesan air mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Kai bersandar pada pintu rumah ber-cat Coklat itu, mengamati seseorang yang berjalan dengan menundukan kepalanya. Menggeret langkahnya dengan malas dan jangan lupakan seragamnya yang sudah basah. Ia menarik sedikit satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai puas.

.

Hidung dan pipi Sehun memerah, tangannya menggosok pelan hidungnya yang terasa gatal karena beberapa kali bersin. Tubuhnya yang basah bergetar kedinginan.

"Kehujanan, eoh?"

Sehun mendongak melihat Kai berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya sambil bersedekap ringan. Nafas Sehun memburu, menahan gejolak amarah yang sejak tadi mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Wajahnya yang merah semakin memerah ketika darahnya berdesir naik kekepala.

Ia menggeram, apa maksudnya _namja_ dihadapannya itu berkata begitu, eoh!? Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Dasar kurang ajar!

"KIM JONG IN!"

.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura Bodoh!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan Sehun. Dari sejak pertama kali bertemu pun Kai sudah mengira kalau _namja_ ini pasti berisik dan cerewet.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh? Kau! Jawab aku Kim JongIn!"

"Kau berisik Bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang! Memangnya siapa yang sengaja menurunkan hujan sampai aku kebasahan seperti ini, hahh!?"

Kai mengendikan bahunya sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengoceh diluar sana.

Dasar seperti tidak tau sopan santun saja, berteriak diluar. Batin Kai.

Dan kalau Sehun mendengarnya sudah dapat dipastikan dia pasti akan membakar _namja tan_ itu hidup-hidup.

"Yak! Kim Jong In kalau sampai aku sakit kau pasti tak selamat!"

.

.

Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang itu, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melerai atau sekedar menghentikan kekacauan itu. Sejujurnya ia malah senang ketika Sehun bertengkar dengan Kai, terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi ketika Sehun terus-menerus mengeluh padanya. sikap Kai yang tidak peduli dengan setiap omelan Sehun membuatnya tertarik, meski begitu ia sedikit heran, mengapa Kai terus saja mengganggu Sehun? Padahal untuk orang sepertinya yang tidak suka kegaduhan, sikap Sehun yang berisik semestinya membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi, kenapa terus membuat Sehun mengoceh dihadapannya? Luhan mulai berfikir mungkin saja Kai itu…

.

"Sudah Sehun jangan menggerutu terus" ujar Luhan lembut diiringi Senyum menggoda.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_! Kalau aku sakit bagaimana? Aku kan tidak mau merepotkan _hyung_"

Sebuah tubrukan kuat pada tubuh Sehun membuatnya hampir saja terjerembab mencium lantai jika saja tangannya tak cekatan meraih entah apa itu.

"Euhh lucunya _dongsaeng_-ku ini, _hyung_ kan tidak mungkin merasa keberatan untuk menjagamu Sehunnie~!"

"_Hyung_, aku sulit bernaphaas!"

"Aigoo! _Hyung_ gemas padamu tau!"

"Ya! Tapi tidak perlu menubrukku begitu _hyung_ aku kan hampir jatuh!"

"Hehe maaf ne?" Luhan menyengir seraya mencubit kedua pipi Sehun.

"Hei bodoh! Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku!?" ujaran seseorang dari belakang Luhan membuat kedua kakak beradik itu tersadar.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, sedikit kebawah dan senyum menggoda dari Luhan semakin lebar. Sehun jelas tiba-tiba memerah dengan cepat tangannya melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kai. Jadi, sesuatu yang diraihnya tadi… tangan Kai? Ughh Sehun malu sekali! Ia segera menyembunyikan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Luhan _hyung_ untuk apa menyuruhku kemari?"

"Ahh iya aku lupa!"

"Y-ya benar _hyung_ aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan dia! Menghilang dari hadapanku!"

"Cihh siapa juga yang mau lama-lama melihatmu!"

"Apa? Hei! Kau sudah membuatku rugi namja gelap! Bukannya minta maaf!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini seperti air dan minyak saja!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, _hyung_nya itu tak tahukah kalau ia sedang amat sangat kesal dengan Kai?!

"Tapi sepertinya kau dan Jongin akan terus bertemu mulai saat ini"

"Eohh?"

"Karena aku memutuskan Jongin untuk tinggal disini"

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf maaf saya cut dulu, ini udah panjang huahaha XD

Saya mau bales review dulu yahh..

alcici349 : Emang novelnya ga terkenal-terkenal banget sih ga kaya novel laskar pelangi.. XD  
saya baca tuh novel juga udah lama, pas jamanan SMP karena minjem ama perpus sekolah  
(#lahcurhat?)  
pengawal Sehun udah terjawab di Chapter ini jumlahnya..

Oh Jizze : Udah dilanjut, review lagi ne?

bbuingbbuingaegyo : Demi Sehun yang unyu-unyu makasih Reviewnya do'a-in aja jadi fantasy, ne? stress tugas sekolah? untung udah ngga sekolah hehe XD

Hayo berapa pengawal Sehun hayo..?

askasufa : Jongin bukan ya? Sehun putri? Sehun namja lohh cuma emang sih imut dan unyu sangat..

ini udah dilanjut..

Park Min JI : Chapter 2 udah diupdate! review lagi ya?

aegyosehunnie : Saya juga lagi kena demam KaiHun nih.. hehe tebakan kamu ada yang benar! prok prok prok

Dan karakter Jongin emang dibuat dingin. makasih review-nya

RanHwa19 : Penasaran? ini udah dikasih penjelasan dikit-dikit.. nyicil ya? biar ga kecepetan alurnya..

Silahkan tebak-tebak aja sendiri dulu.. XD

Cho Ai Lyn : Hubungan khusus Jongin x Sehun? maunya sih gitu.. do'a-kan saja..

My name : Kepribadian ganda? saya malah ga kepikiran bikin Sehun dalam Two side.. hayo ditebak-tebak XD

xxx : Yeahh ini emang uke Sehun karena saya ga suka Uke!Kai begitu baca -maaf- jijik ga kebayang muka se-seksoy bang-Kai dijadiin Uke.. hehe

shakyu : Ini udah update! ^^

berlindia : Ne, faktanya akan diungkap satu-satu, wait~!

GLux99 : Jinja? Gomawo! Doain aja pairnya KaiHun, saya lagi demam KaiHun soalnya.. Review lagi ne?

Diyas : Cerita tentang apa ya? XD

Milky : Udah Update, Kai Galak? Engga ahh Cuma karakternya emang begitu.. XD

Mir-acleKim : Nih saya kasih pager (seret Chanyeol) buat pegangan biar ga bingung lagi XD

Abstrak : udah lanjut, review lagi ne?

Okehh Yoshh makasih reviewnya di Chapter 1! Ga ada yang ketinggalan kan? Yaudah review lagi.. kasih saya pencerahan~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Punya saya~!**

**It's KaiHun fanfiction –maybe- lil bit of HunHan (brothership).**

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung~_"

"Tidak Sehun, keputusan _Hyung_ sudah bulat!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau satu rumah dengan dia _hyung_, ayolah _hyung_!"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas, seandainya ia bisa bilang yang sebenarnya pada Sehun. Namja itu pasti akan berhenti merengek padanya. Tapi, ia belum bisa memberitahu Sehun, ia yakin Sehun pasti akan sangat terkejut saat mengetahuinya nanti.

"Tidak Sehun.."

.

_Namja _manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat kesal dengan keputusan _hyung-_nya soal memutuskan Jongin tinggal dirumahnya. Astaga ia saja tidak pernah akur dengan _namja_ tan itu. Lalu, sekarang Luhan malah akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Jongin setiap saat?

"Aku benci _hyung_!"

Luhan mengeryit, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sehun yang tengah bersedekap sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Benarkah?" ujarnya menggoda. Dan ia hampir saja kembali menubruk Sehun ketika ia melihat Sehun menunduk dan terlihat ragu dengan perkataannya barusan. Luhan tentu tidak lupa bahwa ia tengah memegang pisau saat ini.

"Aku benci _Hyung_, tapi… aku juga sayang _Hyung_" ungkapnya memelan pada bagian akhir.

"_Hyung_ juga sayang Sehunnie.."

"Kalau begitu batalkan keputusan _hyung_, ya?" Sehun mengatupkan kedua tangannya didadanya, menunjukan wajah _puppy_-nya, biasanya ia tidak pernah gagal dengan itu.

"Tidak Sehunnie! Bukankah menyenangkan? Jadi, nanti kau ada teman untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah, lagipula Jongin juga tidak menolak, kan? Mengapa kau heboh sekali sih?"

Sekarang Sehun semakin kesal karena jurus _puppy_-nya pun gagal telak.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan?! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan keputusan Jongin! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Dan Setelah pekikan tadi, Sehun berbalik kembali kekamarnya. Membanting pintu kamarnya, dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut.

.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lelah, benar-benar adiknya itu kalau sudah mengambek! Luhan meletakan pisau yang tengah dipegangnya, berjalan kearah kamar Sehun. Membukanya perlahan..

"Sehunnie.."

"Ayolah jangan mengambek begitu?!"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun, duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menepuk lembut punggung Sehun. Sehun bangkit dari tidurannya menatap Luhan dengan memelas.

"Begini.."

Luhan menjeda perkataannya, menyusun kata-katanya agar tidak salah menjelaskannya pada Sehun.

"Ada.. sesuatu yang harus _hyung_ lakukan, dan _hyung_ butuh bantuan Jongin.. kau mengerti maksud _hyung, kan_?"

"Kekuatan kalian?"

"Ne, akan lebih mudah jika Jongin berada didekat _hyung_, terlalu sulit jika _hyung_ harus melakukannya sendiri.."

Sehun menatap sendu pada Luhan, ia tidak tau kalau Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Jongin sampai seperti itu. Ia jadi.. merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae, Hyung._ Aku egois ya?"

"Ya, Kau memang egois.."

"Ishhh _hyung~_!"

"Hahahaha.."

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir musim dingin, udara sudah mulai dalam temperature yang rendah. Sehun mengeratkan jas sekolahnya, menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Dan ketika matanya berpendar melihat sekeliling, ia melihat Jongin berjalan kearahnya. Ahh mungkin bukan kearahnya tapi, kearah halte bus itu. Meskipun Luhan sangat membutuhkan bantuan _namja_ itu tapi, jangan harap ia akan bersikap baik padanya. Sekali menyebalkan tetap menyebalkan untuk Sehun.

Dan ketika busnya datang Sehun buru-buru masuk kedalam.

.

Ingin sekali rasanya memukul kepala Jongin dengan kayu balok! Apa sih maksudnya menurunkan hujan disaat cuaca sedang dingin begini?! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Heh! Hentikan hujannya!"

Jongin hanya diam tanpa membalas tatapan Sehun.

"Jongin!"

"Sudah sampai!? Kau tidak mau turun?"

Dan Sehun benar-benar ingin menjedukan kepala dengan wajah datar itu ke aspal! Ini sedang hujan, eoh?! Dan ia tidak membawa payungnya yang ia tinggal di loker sekolah.

"Jongin kumohon hentikan hujannya!"

"_Wae_?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau hujan begini?" ujar Sehun seraya memperhatikan rintikan air hujan, melihat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari tumpahan air mata langit. Tuhkan Jongin merugikan orang-orang itu..

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati dinginnya udara yang membelai lembut wajahnya dan beberapa tampiasan air hujan yang mengenai wajahnya. Untung ia sedang ada di halte bus..

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menurunkan hujan sih?" tanyanya pelan.

Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Sudah ayo pulang.."

"Tapi masih hujan!"

"Sudah ayo!"

Jongin menarik Sehun dan _namja _manis itu hanya merasakan kehangatan yang kini membalut pergelangan tangannya. Jongin menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, kenapa hangat ya? Setelah beberapa saat menatap pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Jongin, ia beralih menatap _namja tan _itu.

Ehh?

Kenapa pipinya memanas ya? Dan kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang begini? Siapapun tolong jelaskan pada Sehun!

Ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang dibasahi tetesan hujan, rambutnya yang basah dan menempel pada dahinya dan raut wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin. Tapi, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika melihat _namja_ itu?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_~ dingin!" pekikan Sehun serta sebuah guncangan pada tubuhnya membuatnya terkesiap dari kegiatannya dengan Laptop-nya menoleh pada Sehun yang saat ini sibuk melesakan dirinya ditengah-tengah Luhan dan benda elektronik itu.

"Dingin? Memangnya kau mandi tidak pakai air hangat?!"

"Pakai sih, tapi tadi aku kehujanan gara-gara Jongin yang menurunkan hujan seenaknya!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, padahalkan cuacanya sedang dingin! Memang dasar Jongin bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?!"

Sebuah ujaran dari arah belakang Sehun dan Luhan membuat keduanya menoleh. Menatap Jongin yang berjalan mendekati keduanya, masih dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya, rambutnya juga masih basah.

"Kau! Tentu saja memangnya siapa lagi?!"

"Cihh yang bodoh itu kan kau bukan aku.." ujar Jongin santai sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang diduduki keduanya.

"Aku tidak bodoh…!"

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, menatap Jongin ragu, ia bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana _eksistensi_ Jongin diantara guru-guru killernya karena kepintarannya. Ternyata benar, Jongin itu terpaksa masuk kekelasnya. Mungkin kelas lain sudah penuh?!

Jongin melirik Sehun yang tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja aku.. aku kurang pintar _mungkin_" ujarnya memelan.

Jongin tertawa meremehkan sambil mengusak rambut basahnya.

"Apa!?" serunya sangar ketika mendengar tawa meremehkan dari Jongin untuk dirinya.

Luhan tersenyum, "_Hyung_ seperti obat nyamuk saja ya diantara kalian?!"

"_Hyung~_!"

Dan Sehun selalu kesal ketika Luhan mencoba menggodanya. Dengan langkah kesal ia berjalan menuju jendela belakang rumahnya, membuka pintu geser itu dan pemandangan senja langsung tersuguh didepan matanya..

"Wahh pelangi!" pekik Sehun heboh persis seperti anak taman kanak-kanak.

Bagi Sehun mungkin biasa saja, pelangi yang terbit ketika selesai hujan. Bukankah biasanya juga seperti itu? Sedangkan Sehun asik dengan dunianya, meninggalkan kedua orang dibelakangnya yang tengah mengamati punggungnya dari sofa dengan tatapan yang tentu saja berbeda.

"Kau sedang senang ya?" ujar Luhan pada Jongin, membuat _namja_ tan itu reflek menoleh pada Luhan.

"Senang?"

"Benar! Kau sedang senang kan? Kalau tidak pelangi itu tidak akan muncul"

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala sofa, mendesah pelan "Mungkin"

Dan kedua bola mata Jongin kembali terpaku pada Sehun, diikuti Luhan yang mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tipis terpatri dibelah bibirnya.

"Ternyata benar ya? Padahal tadi aku hanya asal menebak saja.." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, menoleh pada Jongin dengan raut wajah yang sulit terbaca.

Jongin tersentak "_Hyung_ kau…"

Luhan semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat reaksi Jongin yang tepat pada perkiraannya.

Jongin menggeram dalam hati, Sial ia menjebakku!

.

"HUAA _HYUNG_~! ADA SERANGGA NAIK KE KAKI-KU!"

Dan lengkingan itu –sedikit mengusik ketenangan kala senja datang.

.

.

.

_Namja _manis itu menggeretakan giginya kesal, menemukan sahabatnya dalam keadaan tidak baik dengan tetesan air mata dipipinya. Mengusap perlahan noda pada bajunya, membasuhnya dengan air. Sehun jelas dapat mendengar sesegukan sahabatnya ketika itu.

"Baekhyunnie~"

"Tidak apa-apa Sehunnie"

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, hingga suaranya terdengar aneh.

Sehun berjalan mendekat, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tanpa sadar ia juga menangis, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menolong Baekhyun tadi.

"Pokoknya aku janji akan mencarikan seseorang yang akan melindungimu!"

"Sehunnie saja sudah cukup kok!"

Selama ini Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi objek _bullying_ beberapa siswa, dan entah bagaimana jalan fikiran _namja _mungil itu, ia selalu tidak pernah melawan setiap tindakan tidak adil pada dirinya.

Sehun bahkan tidak lupa bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dengan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun tengah dijahili beberapa orang ketika dirinya masih berada dikelas dua, sebenarnya ada banyak orang disana waktu itu. Hanya saja, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang-orang itu malah membiarkan Baekhyun tanpa menolongnya dan justru malah menertawai Baekhyun. Bagaikan Baekhyun adalah tontonan menarik bagi mereka.

"Sudah Sehunnie, tidak usah menangis!"

"Aku merasa bodoh, Baek!"

"Memang kau bodoh sih"

"YA!"

Baekhyun tertawa riang, mendengar pekikan Sehun. Sejenak melupakan kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Sehun menatap sebal kearah Baekhyun. kenapa semua orang mengatainya bodoh sih?

Sampai suara deritan pintu toilet membuat keduanya menoleh, Sehun mendengus kesal setelahnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang baru masuk tadi, langsung membasuh tangan dan wajahnya di westafel.

Sehun berdecak ketika disadari pekikan-pekikan nyaring itu kini membuat telinganya berdenging.

"Heh! Pergi sana! Mengganggu ketenanganku saja!"

_Namja _itu tak menanggapi Sehun.

"Kim Jongin kau mendengarku kan!"

"Toilet ini bukan milikmu kan?! Kau tidak ada hak melarang-larangku!"

Sehun menggeram kesal "Tapi, kau mengganggu ketenanganku bodoh!"

"Yasudah pergi saja sana!"

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Sehun benar-benar mendidih saat ini, kepulan asap hitam diatas kepalanya membara. Menjelaskan betapa kesalnya ia saat ini.

BYURR

"Kulihat kau mendidih jadi, aku siram kau agar tidak terbakar!" setelahnya ia menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"HUAAA KIM JONG IN SIALAN!"

"Seragamku basah Baekkie huaaa aku tidak bawa baju ganti!"

.

.

Baekhyun terbengong mendengar penjelasan Sehun, mulutnya ia biarkan terbuka mempersilahkan serangga yang beterbangan melewati bibir tipisnya.

"Wahh! Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata yang seperti itu benar-benar ada ya Sehunnie?!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya awalnya, tapi jadi sangat percaya ketika Jongin selalu menyiramku dengan airnya"

Sehun berbaring pada katil UKS bersama Baekhyun yang duduk pada sebuah kursi disamping katilnya.

Menatap berbinar pada Sehun..

"Oh iya Baek, janji ya tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap, "Jadi, seragam basahku waktu itu.."

"_Ne_, aku meminta Jongin mengeringkan seragammu"

"Keren sekali!"

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit UKS, pikirannya entah tengah tenggelam dimana saat itu.

"Memang… tapi.."

.

.

.

Sehun menyusuri trotoar jalan yang Nampak sepi, padahal biasanya tidak sampai sesepi ini. Ahh apa karena ia pulang terlambat ya? Salahkan saja _seonsaengnim_ yang meminta bantuannya dan membuatnya pulang selarut ini. Sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Mengusap lehernya karena bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Sehun mulai berkeringat dingin..

Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesal membantu _seonsaengnim_ disekolah tadi, kalau imbalannya seperti ini lebih baik tadi ia kabur saja! Dia mempercepat langkahnya, seperti merasa diikuti seseorang atau bahkan lebih buruk dari seseorang tapi.. makhluk halus! Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak-tidak jangan berfikir yang macam-macam Sehun!'

Dan obat penenangnya barusan buyar sudah ketika ia melihat sebuah sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya. Pakaiannya serba hitam, dan wajahnya tidak terlihat karena berada lumayan jauh dari lampu jalan. Bersandar pada dinding perumahan yang tinggi menjulang, meskipun tak terkena pantulan sinar lampu jalan tapi, Sehun tau _namja_ itu melihat kearahnya.

Bagus Sehun benar-benar takut!

Dengan berusaha tenang yang dibuat-buat ia berjalan kecil-kecil kearah sosok itu, mendekatinya sejengkal demi sejengkal. Segudang rencana sudah ia persiapkan, setelah berada didekat sosok itu ia akan berlari sekuat tenaga! Atau ia akan berjalan perlahan memepet pada dinding dan setelahnya baru akan lari! Tapi, bagaimana kalau sosok itu berhasil menangkapnya bahkan sebelum ia sempat melarikan diri?!

Ya Tuhan Sehun tidak ingin mati muda...!

"Kalau kau berjalan seperti itu, kapan kita akan sampai?"

Sehun tersentak, apa ia bicara dengannya? Tunggu, tapi sepertinya ia kenal suara ini?!

Kakinya semakin mendekat, mempertajam penglihatannya mencoba mengenali sosok itu. Dan ia terperanjat kaget.

"Huaahhh ternyata itu kau ya Jongin?!"

"Dari sana kau terlihat seperti hantu menyeramkan!"

Jongin menatap Sehun malas "Kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Kau menjemputku ya? Baiknya~!"

"Ck sudah cepat bodoh!"

"Baik-baik! Huah jantungku hampir melompat kukira kau makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan seperti difilm horror"

Jongin hanya menatap jengah kearah Sehun yang mulai berjalan mendahuluinya, diam-diam ia menoleh ke belakang, kearah dimana Sehun berada tadi.

'Aura apa ini?' batinnya heran. Ini kah alasan Luhan menyuruhnya selalu berada disekitar Sehun. Ternyata memang benar, entah seseorang atau bukan yang pasti ia mengikuti Sehun.

"JONGIN!"

Hingga pekikan nyaring di tengah kesunyian malam memasuki gendang telinganya. Menoleh pada Sehun, yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah benar-benar kelewat malam, tapi kedua orang itu masih saja membicarakan sesuatu hingga kini. Ditengah penerangan yang minim, tidak ingin membuat seorang _namja_ yang tengah tertidur merasa aneh dengan lampu ruang tamu yang masih menyala. Karena, Luhan hafal benar kebiasaan _namja_ itu yang akan terbangun setiap malam.

"Mengikuti Sehun?"

"Hem, aku tidak tau berapa orang hanya saja yang pasti ia memang mengikuti Sehun"

Luhan meremat rambutnya, pening sekali kepalanya. Ia bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya.

"Sehun"

_Namja _manis itu memejamkan matanya, hampir saja ia menangis jika saja tepukan pada bahunya tidak segera menyadarkannya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi adiknya itu dan ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun. Dengan keadaannya yang sekarang saja sudah membuatnya khawatir bagaimana jika ditambah dengan seseorang yang mengincar adiknya itu?!

"Aku ada bersamamu _hyung_"

Luhan menghela nafas "_Ne_, _gomawo_. Nanti akan aku suruh 'dia' pulang ke Korea"

.

.

.

Sehun megerucutkan bibirnya kesal, mengikuti langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan dihadapannya. Kenapa sih Luhan _hyung_ menyuruhnya berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Jongin? Sehun kan tidak suka, ia lebih baik berangkat sendiri daripada harus berangkat bersama Jongin, _namja_ itukan pelit sekali bicara yang ada suasananya menjadi canggung nanti.

"Cepat jalannya bodoh!"

Sehun berdecak kesal, lagi-lagi bodoh! Sehun tahu dia memang bodoh tapi sekali lagi APA PERLU DIPERJELAS!? Agghh membuat kesal saja, moodnya sudah buruk pagi ini jangan membuatnya semakin buruk!

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau menyiramku lagi!" ujar Sehun terus menjaga jarak dengan Kai.

"Hey ayolah! Memangnya aku bodoh! Lagipula disini banyak orang!"

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, benar juga ya? Mana mungkin Jongin mengeluarkan kemampuan airnya disaat sedang ramai begini?! Sebuah cengiran bodoh tersungging dibibir tipis Sehun.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, benar-benar _namja_ ini!

.

.

"Baekkie!"

Seruan seseorang membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Lho? Kenapa kau berangkat bersama Jongin?"

Sehun tersentak, ia lupa kalau Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa ia dan Jongin tinggal bersama. _Namja _manis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup. Sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti.."

Dan setelahnya ia menarik tangan Baekhyun membawanya menjauh, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri disana sambil menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh.

.

"Apa kau dan Jongin tinggal bersama?!" pekik Baekhyun ketika Sehun baru saja menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sstt Baek, pelan sedikit!" desis Sehun ketika sadar suara Baekhyun sedikit keras.

"Ahh Maaf maaf, aku terkejut makanya berteriak hehe.."

"Tapi, Sehunnie aku masih bingung kenapa kau dan Jongin bisa tinggal bersama? Apakah kalian dijodohkan lalu diminta untuk tinggal bersama?"

"Aishh Baek, temanmu ini tidak hidup dalam dunia drama, lagipula apa itu dijodohkan? Memangnya ini masih jaman klasik apa? Dan lagi dengan Jongin?! Egghhh aku pasti akan menolaknya mentah-mentah!" Sehun memeletkan lidahnya tidak suka.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar Sehun yang bicara panjang lebar begitu.

"Tapi, jangan terlalu benci Sehunnie, nanti bisa-bisa jatuh cinta lho~!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, eii kenapa semua orang selalu menggodanya dengan Jongin sih? Tidak Luhan tidak Baekhyun semuanya sama saja.

"Terserah kau saja lah Baek" Sehun meletakan kepalanya pada meja. Meniup-niup pelan helaian poninya yang menutupi mata.

"Jelaskan dulu Sehun, kenapa Jongin dan juga kau bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Entahlah Luhan _hyung _yang memintanya, aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya, tapi.. ahhh tidak tahulah!"

.

.

.

.

"_Pulanglah ke Korea"_

"_Ehh untuk apa? Tapi study-ku disinikan belum selesai Hyung!"_

"_Kumohon, demi Sehun.. lagipula aku sudah menemukan pengendali air, jadi kumohon pulanglah.."_

"_Aishh memangnya kenapa sih Hyung? Ada apa dengan Sehun?"_

"_Akan aku jelaskan ketika kau sampai di Korea nanti, makanya kau harus pulang!"_

"_Ck, Baiklah. Lusa aku akan kembali ke Korea"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balesan Review-nya ^^**

Mir-acleKim : penjelasannya ga bikin pusing kan? bagus! udah update~! reviewnya lagi ya..

Oh Jizze : saya juga suka Kai yang jail sama Sehun, unyu gitu.. XD semoga aja emang Kaihun doang, bingung kalo kebanyakan pair apalagi pairing sama Sehun.. oke, ini udah update~!

bbuingbbuingaegyo : amin juga! ne udah ga sekolah baru lulus kok tahun ini.. panggil Eonnie, silahkan.. :) wah bukan tiga tuh, coba diulang bacanya..

alcici349 : 3 lagi? apa penjelasannya kurang jelas atau gimana? coba baca ulang tuh saya kasih previous dialogue-nya..

RanHwa19 : emang Kaihun tuh cocok kalo benci jadi cinta begitu, saya juga gemes banget ama Sehun XD pasti dipertahankan~!

diyas : cerita apa ya? -_-

milky : ihh kok sama sih, saya juga suka liat Kaihun yang berantem-berantem tapi entar palin in loph..

SehunBubbleTea1294 : ngendaliin angin? wehh salah tuh, Kai ngendaliin air, kalo angin belom dikeluarin(?) udah update~!

utsukushii02 : udah apdeeettt~!

GLux99 : masih dirahasiakan, yang pasti emang api dan udara.. :D

aegyosehunnie : jangan Sehun ne? yang laen aja gimana? Sehun punya saya XD, Kris? siapa ya? diculik? emhh.. yang pasti begitulah(?) #lah?

xxx : emang sih secara fisik dia Seme banget tapi sifatnya coba?! saya kok malah suka ya Kainya ngejailin Sehun gitu!?

askasufa : Bener, sesuai elemen yang ada, kaya avatar gitu.. Kris lagi? kenapa Kris?! Baekhyun? coba liat nanti XD

Cho Ai Lyn : Sehun emang dibikin ga bisa mengendalikan apapun tapi dia objek utama dari kenapa harus ada pengawal-pengawal itu, peran antagonis, lagi dipersiapkan(?) kira2 siapa yang cocok jd peran antagonis ya?

Jjongie Chaca Yixing : akan mengerti seiring berjalannya cerita ini, deh. Sehunnie emang lucu menggemaskan jadi pengen nyubit!

ohh iya karena masih ada yang mengira pengawal Sehun itu tiga orang coba deh dibaca ulang nih saya kasih previous dialogue-nya, bagi yang mau baca silahkan dibaca bagi yang gamau scroll down aja kursornya :

* * *

"_Jadi?"_

"_**Akan ada dua orang lagi yang sama seperti kau dan aku?"**_

"_**Sebenarnya tersisa satu, karena kau sudah aku temukan."**_

"_**Lalu yang satu lagi?"**_

"_**Aku tau orangnya, hanya saja sekarang ia sedang tidak di Korea.."**_

"_**Hanya butuh menemukan satu orang lagi.."**_

"_Sehun tau soal ini?"_

"_Ani, aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya.. lihat saja ia masih sangat kekanakan begitu!"_

"_Benar!"_

* * *

Nah, sudah kan? Woke goshh makasih partisipasinya dichapter 2 kemaren saya jadi semangat..


	4. Chapter 4

_Akan ada pairing lain seiring berjalannya fic. Ini ^^_

**Desclaimer : Punya saya~!**

**It's KaiHun fanfiction –maybe- lil bit of HunHan (brothership**)

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cicitan burung memenuhi kesunyian pagi ini. Bertengger pada ranting-ranting pepohonan. Sibuk menggerakan paruh mereka untuk meramaikan pagi hari.

Tubuh tinggi itu menggeliat pelan, mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang diudara. Mengucek kedua matanya mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya.

Ini sudah kelewat siang jika ia harus pergi ke sekolah, dan alasan satu-satunya hanyalah karena, hari ini adalah hari libur. Sebuah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu hampir seluruh manusia produktif entah bekerja atau pelajar. Sehun memang selalu dengan sengaja bangun siang ketika hari libur seperti ini. Memangnya mau apa bangun pagi-pagi? Begitu fikirnya.

"Hoaaammmmm~~!"

Sehun menguap panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar masih dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"_Hyungiiieeee_~!" panggilnya membahana dengan suara serak.

"Luhannie _Hyung_~"

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan, Sehun mengeryit bingung. Tanpa sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah berada dianak tangga untuk kelantai bawah. Dan karena ulahnya yang berjalan dengan memejamkan mata (sepertinya memang merupakan kebiasaannya) serta celana piyamanya yang sedikit melorot hingga menyerempet pada kakinya. Membuat _namja_ itu oleng hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya melayang jatuh. Dan sukses membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Woaaaahhh!" Sehun memekik nyaring menutup matanya bersiap merasakan sakit ditubuhnya yang terjerembab terguling di tangga.

Tidak sakit?

Kenapa tidak sakit ya? Dan apa ini kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya? Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, menoleh kebelakang tepat pada sesosok manusia yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, dan sorot mata yang menatapnya dalam.

Astaga!

Bukankah itu Jongin? Sehun mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memilih menjauh dari Jongin dan berlari kekamar mandi. Aishhh kenapa wajahnya memanas begini sih dan lagi jantungnya…? Berdegup cepat? Ada apa sih dengannya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hati, fikiran dan jantungnya tidak selaras dengan tubuhnya? Ia benci Jongin tapi kenapa ketika berada begitu dekat dengan Jongin ia menjadi begitu gugup dan apa lagi ini dengan kedua belah pipinya yang memerah..

Ugghhh Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti!

.

.

Jongin terdiam menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tak kunjung terbuka. Bukan karena ia ingin ke kamar mandi, hanya.. hanya sedikit ada perlu dengan seseorang yang berada didalam kamar mandi. Jongin mengacak rambut frustasi, memangnya ia ada urusan apa dengan _namja _albino itu? Hei Jongin kau terlihat sedikit aneh, ani tapi sangat aneh!

Ia membawa segelas air itu pada bibirnya meneguk air putih untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokannya. Dan ketika tenggorokannya baru saja dibasahi air-air itu, ia kembali merasakan kekeringan dan bahkan sedikit sulit meneguk salivanya sendiri.

Kini, didepan matanya. Sehun tengah berdiri dengan helaian surai coklatnya yang basah dan menetes pada lantai dibawahnya dan dua kancing piyamanya yang terbuka.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dengan dimana Sehun berada. Jujur saja selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa begitu gugup ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti saat ini. Dan kegugupannya sekarang benar-benar aneh, untuk apa ia gugup hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun? _namja _bodoh yang keras kepala, membingungkan, cerewet, gaduh.. ehh? Kenapa ia jadi seolah begitu mengenal Sehun?

.

.

"Luhan _hyung _pergi dan tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Ck pelankan suaramu!"

"Astaga! Seharusnya dihari libur seperti ini dia dirumah bersamaku!"

"Ck berhentilah menjadi kekanakan Sehun!"

"Siapa yang kekanakan?!"

"Kau, memangnya ada lagi?"

"Aku tidak kekanakan, enak saja!"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya, bilangnya saja tidak kekanakan tapi tidak ingin kalah berdebat kecil begitu saja! Sama saja dengan kekanakan!

"Ahh tapi dia pergi kemana, ya? Apa dia tidak bilang apapun padamu Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng sambil memperhatikan ponselnya "Ia terlalu terburu-buru tadi!"

"Terburu-buru? Biasanya Luhan _Hyung _tidak pernah terburu-buru, ia kan selalu tepat waktu?!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh?"

Sehun mencibir "Terserahku dong!"

"Tapi telingaku sakit, bodoh! Kau membuatku sakit kepala saja!"

"Yang sakit kepala kan kau bukan aku!" ujar Sehun enteng. Dan ia merasa menang dari Jongin sekarang.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya, terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak berbeda dengan Sehun, bedanya hanya Sehun melakukannya dengan –sedikit berisik dibanding dengan Jongin. Sibuk merutuki ponselnya, menggerutu tidak jelas saat bukannya suara _hyung-_nya yang ia dengar malah kata-kata bodoh dari operator yang menyuruhnya meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Aiishhhh! Luhan _Hyung_~!"

Sehun memekik, menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kasar pada sofa yang jelas saja mengusik ketenangan _namja tan _disebelahnya yang langsung berdecak kesal.

.

.

"_Hyung _Kau dimana? Aku lapar~!"

"_Hyung _sedang dibandara Sehun, makan saja diluar dengan Jongin"

"Dibandara? Memangnya _Hyung _sedang apa disana?"

"Kau akan tau nanti setelah _hyung _sampai dirumah.."

"Selalu saja main rahasia-rahasiaan!" Sehun menggerutu kecil mengingat tingkah _hyung_nya yang suka kambuh seperti ini.

"Hahaha, sudah sana kau keluar saja dengan Jongin!"

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan tengah berusaha menggodanya, terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

"_Hyunggg_~!"

"_Ne, ne_, sudah _Hyung_ tutup ya?!"

Tuuuuutt~!

Bahkan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya disaat Sehun belum menyetujuinya. Asataga _Hyung_nya itu benar-benar!

Sehun berjalan lunglai, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Makan diluar bersama Jongin, tidak buruk sih. Yang terpenting adalah perutnya yang sedang konser itu diisi makanan sebelum ia mati kelaparan. Ia baru ingat kalau semalampun ia lupa makan malam, jadi perutnya meronta-ronta seperti ini.

Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melihat namja tan itu membuka kenop pintu, dan pakaiannya.. apa ia akan keluar? Jika saja bukan demi perutnya sih ia enggan sekali menahan Jongin seperti saat ini.

"_Wae_?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Ishh jawab saja Jongin, kalau kau mau keluar aku ikut denganmu, ya? Luhan _hyung_ menyuruhku makan diluar bersama-mu"

"Aku tidak mau! Kalau mau makan, makan saja sendiri"

Jongin melengos membelakangi Sehun, sebenarnya sih ia punya alasan tersendiri.. dan itu jelas hal yang berbeda dengan kepribadiannya yang tidak suka diganggu.

"Jongiiinnnnn~ kumohon~!"

Lantunan lembut yang terkesan manja itu mengusik pendengarannya membuatnya memutar matanya jengah. Mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu yang yeahh menjadi kelemahan Jongin –sebenarnya-. Entah bagaimana bisa, ketika Sehun seperti itu Jongin merasa tidak bisa untuk bilang 'tidak'.

"Yasudah cepat ambil jaketmu!"

Jongin sempat mendengar pekikan senang dari belakangnya sebelum akhirnya derap langkah kaki itu menggema menjauhi dirinya.

Dengan perlahan ia menghela nafas lelah..

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan balutan mantel panjang hingga lututnya melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Melangkah mendekati Luhan, dengan tersenyum lebar ketika didapatinya raut wajah seseorang yang ia tuju tidak menampakkan kesan baik.

"Hallo _Hyung_~!"

Luhan menatap tajam _namja_ itu, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menelan _namja_ dihadapannya saat ini! Tapi sayangnya ia bukan kanibal.

BUGH

Pukulan Luhan mendarat di bahu _namja_ itu, fakta bahwa tubuh _namja_ itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya bahkan dari Sehun atau Jongin sedangkan dirinya lebih pendek daripada Sehun maupun Jongin jadi, artikan sendiri lah.

"Aissshh! Begini kah caramu menyambut seseorang yang kau paksa pulang saat aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah? Kau tau tidak, kalau aku harus ekstra keras mendapatkan cuti?!"

"Kau juga tiang bodoh! Kau bilang penerbanganmu landas jam 8 pagi, tapi apa nyatanya? Sekarang bahkan sudah lewat 4 jam dari waktu yang kau bilang! Dasar tiang bodoh sialan!"

"Hehehe, mianhae _Hyung_.."

Luhan mendengus kesal sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk _namja_ bodoh didepannya.

"Kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihatmu marah-marah seperti tadi? Rasanya sudah sangat lama!"

"Diam kau bodoh!"

.

.

.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau itu, diikuti Sehun yang mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Memegang segelas Bubble Tea Choco ditangannya. Keduanya hanya terdiam dengan meresapi hambusan angin senja yang sedikit dingin. Bermain dikulit wajahnya, membuat keduanya merasakan ketenangan hingga enggan membuka suara sama sekali.

Pandangan Jongin menerawang jauh, memandang matahari yang menjemput senja. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Sehun sedikit keatas, karena posisi Sehun yang terduduk sedangkan dia yang berbaring. Kedua kaki panjangnya tertekuk dengan tangan yang melingkarinya. Kepalanya terayun tak beraturan, kedua kelopak matanya menyelimuti bola mata indahnya, dengan helaian surai kecoklatannya yang berterbangan seolah dibawa angin.

Dan tubuh kurus itu hampir saja jatuh kererumputan jika saja Jongin tidak sigap menangkap tubuh itu.

"Ngghhh~"

Sehun melenguh lirih, sedikit bergerak gusar dalam pelukan Jongin. _Namja tan_ itu terdiam, memperhatikan wajah polos Sehun ketika terlelap. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan helaian poni Sehun yang menutupi wajahnya, tersenyum ketika wajah Sehun kini terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya.

Jongin mengelus perlahan pipi putih dengan rona merah tipis itu, mungkin udara yang terlalu dingin. Lembut seperti wanita..

"Sayangnya kenapa kau sangat cerewet?!" gumam Jongin.

.

.

"Sehun tertidur?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Kau apakan dia sampai tertidur?"

"Hanya membawanya ke bukit.."

"Yasudah bawa saja kekamarnya, setelahnya turunlah kebawah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Jongin mengangguk menuruti perintah Luhan, kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah menaiki tangga membawa Sehun kekamarnya. Agak kesulitan dengan beban berat Sehun dipunggungnya.

.

.

"Kemana Sehun?"

"Tertidur.."

"Yahh padahal aku mau melakukan sesuatu dulu padanya.."

Luhan mendelik tajam mendengar perkataan bodoh _namja_ tinggi disampingnya yang baru saja merebahkan tubuh tiangnya disofa yang sama dengannya.

"Berani kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun nyawamu akan melayang saat itu juga!"

"Astaga sejak kapan kau jadi overprotektif begini pada Sehun, ckck mengerikan!"

"Kau yang mengerikan bodoh! Terakhir yang kau lakukan saja cukup membuatku kesulitan menenangkan tangisannya!"

"Hanya menaruh kecoa didalam tas-nya _Hyung_, itu tidak berlebihan!"

"Menjadi berlebihan ketika Sehun _phobia_ terhadap serangga bodoh!"

Satu pukulan telak mendarat diatas kepala _namja_ itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan karena Luhan memukulnya dengan buku setebal 500 halaman.

Derap langkah seseorang menyadarkan keduanya, Luhan menoleh pada Jongin yang mendekat dan ikut mendudukan dirinya bersama kedua orang itu.

"Siapa lagi ini?"

Luhan memberikan tatapan tajam pada _namja _disebelahnya itu menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Dia _pengendali air_, teman sekelas Sehun!"

"Teman sekelas..?" ia berubah serius. Meski agak sulit untuk serius tetapi sebenarnya _namja _itu masih dapat menempatkan dirinya, saat harus serius ia akan serius.

"Kim Jong In.."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun diikuti oleh seseorang.."

"Hanya karena diikuti seseorang kau menyuruhku kembali ke Seoul?!"

TUKK!

"Kalau orang itu manusia biasa mana mungkin aku melakukannya bodoh!"

"… ini jelas berbeda!"

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Seseorang yang sama dengan yang membunuh…"

BRAKK

Suara gebrakan pintu itu menyadarkan ketiga orang dibawah sana, menoleh bersamaan pada sumber suara.

"_Hyung_~! Aku lapar~!"

_Namja_ itu berkata dengan mata yang masih terpejam, melangkah dengan sempoyongan. Benar-benar ceroboh.

.

.

Sehun terdiam ketika melihat seseorang yang jelas tidak asing untuknya. Sebelum bertemu Jongin orang inilah temannya bertengkar.

"Yak! Sejak kapan _namja_ tiang bodoh ini ada disini _hyung_?"

"Hei hei yang bodoh itu kau Sehun, ingat?!"

Sehun mendengus kesal, bertambah satu orang lagi yang mengatainya bodoh. Sehun tahu! Sehun tahu!

"Ohh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu ya Jongin?" ujar _namja_ itu sambil berbalik menghadap Jongin yang masih duduk disofa.

"Park Chanyeol _imnida_"

"Cihh!" Sehun berdecih tidak suka, melihat Chanyeol yang mulai bersikap cool!

.

"HUAAAA! _HYUNG_ MASA SEKARANG AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN JONGIN!" pekikan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan, Chanyeol, termasuk Jongin menutup telinganya. Ini tengah malam, eoh?!

"Yakk! Tidak perlu berteriak bodoh!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Huaaa _hyung_ jahat!"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya pening, haduh kepalanya sudah sakit ditambah sakit dengan pekikan tinggi adiknya itu.

"Hanya ada tiga kamar Sehunnie, jadi kau harus tidur dengan Jongin!"

"Sudah Ahh kau berisik! Aku mau tidur, aku lelah anyeong~!"

Chanyeol melenggang meninggalkan ketiga orang itu, berjalan santai kelantai atas, menuju kamar yang sebelumnya digunakan Jongin.

"_Hyung_ juga mau tidur, _hyung_ lelah seharian ini"

Mengikuti jejak Chanyeol, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengannya, _hyung_"

"Memangnya aku mau!"

"Dasar _namja_ gelap!"

Jongin mengendikan bahunya ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

"Jongin!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Sehun menekuk wajahnya kesal, semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Bukan karena Jongin yang banyak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Justru kalau dalam hal itu, ia yang lebih banyak merugikan Jongin. Hanya saja seperti ada yang aneh dengan dadanya malam tadi, membuatnya sulit terlelap. Sebenarnya jika difikir-fikir memang lebih baik tidur dengan Jongin dibanding dengan Luhan atau Chanyeol.

Kalau dengan Luhan yang ada tubuhnya akan sakit-sakit karena tendangan _Hyung_nya itu, ia jelas tidak lupa jika _hyung_-nya itu mengalami _syndrome_ aneh.

Sedangkan kalau dengan Chanyeol, ia pasti selalu menangis dibuatnya. Karena _phobia_nya pada serangga. Dan Chanyeol selalu memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menjahilinya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam, Sehun masih berada disekolah saat ini. Didalam sebuah ruangan bersama dengan Baekhyun. Karena nilai biology-nya yang hancur berantakan _namja_ itu terpaksa berada lebih lama di sekolah demi memperbaiki nilainya. Sebuah replica tubuh berada diatas meja tempat Sehun mengerjakan tugas tambahannya. Dan tetap saja meskipun sudah dihadapkan dengan imitasi tubuh manusia dengan jelasnya ia tetap tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Dan beruntunglah ia karena ada Baekhyun disana, karena jelas _namja_ mungil itu berkali-kali lebih pintar daripada Sehun. Tapi, seperti yang pernah dikatakannya Baekhyun terlalu pasrah pada apapun ketidakadilan yang menimpanya.

"Baekkie! Terimakasih! Aku tidak tau bagaimana nasibku jika tidak ada kau dan hanya berdua saja dengan patung bodoh ini!"

"Hahahaha benarkah? Aku senang kalau bisa membantu Sehunnie" Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Yasudah aku mau kembalikan patung ini ke laboratorium dulu ya?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan Sehun.

.

.

Lorong itu terlihat sepi, benar-benar sepi dengan penerangan minim membuat Sehun terpaksa membuka lebar pupil matanya. Tangannya dengan erat memegang replica tubuh itu. Menghirup nafas perlahan untuk membuatnya tenang.

Seharusnya ada beberapa siswa yang masih lalu lalang disekitar lorong ini. Kejadian ini sedikit menarik ingatannya ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat itu juga seperti ini. Jalanan yang benar-benar lenggang dengan penerangan redup.

Sesuatu yang jelas tidak biasanya terjadi.

Dan saat itu ada Jongin.. ia jadi merasa lega..

Dengan langkah perlahan Sehun menyusuri lorong berjalan menuju laboratorium, memutar kenopnya ketika telah berada didepannya.

'Kau hanya harus meletakan ini ketempat semula, lalu pergi dari sini'

Perlahan-lahan Sehun meletakan benda itu ketempat semula, ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya. Hanya akan menaruh patung itu tidak perlu sampai menyalakan lampu kan?

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega ketika tak terjadi apapun sampai saat ini. Dan ketika akan memutar kembali kenop pintu itu. Ia tercekat ketika aura hitam pekat seolah mencekik lehernya. Bersamaan dengan lantunan tajam yang menyerukan namanya.

"Oh Sehun.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mondar-mandir dengan gelisah ketika Sehun tidak juga kembali dari sejak tadi bilang akan mengembalikan patung itu ke laboratorium. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi saat ini.

Dan sejujurnya _namja_ mungil itu takut ditinggal sendirian begini.

Kaki-kaki pendeknya berjalan cepat menuju ruang laboratorium, mengalahkan rasa takutnya pada apapun itu. Demi Sehun sahabat satu-satunya..

Hingga sebuah tubrukan keras dibelakang tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget jantungnya memompa begitu cepat. Ia jelas terkejut..

"Baekhyun! dimana Sehun?!"

"Jongin-_ssi_? Kenapa ada disini?"

"Sudah cepat katakan dimana Sehun?"

"Terakhir ia bilang ingin mengembalikan replica tubuh ke laboratorium.."

Baekhyun kembali mengeryit bingung, kenapa firasatnya jadi tidak enak begini ya? Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas terengah, menanyakan dimana Sehun, kemudian kembali berlari dengan wajah panic?! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Hingga satu lagi tubrukan keras membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Kau tau dimana Sehun?"

"Ahh…? Di- di Laboratorium"

Satu lagi _namja_ tampan mencari dimana Sehun, ada apa sebenarnya?

"_Aigoo_! Dimana laboratoriumnya?" pekik _namja_ tinggi itu frustasi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas begini? Tadi saat Jongin datang tidak sepanas ini, malah terkesan dingin.

"Hey! Antarkan aku ke laboratorium"

"A-ada apa dengan Sehunnie, kenapa kau dan Jongin-"

"Jadi, _namja_ itu sudah disini! Aku tidak ada waktu cepat antar aku!"

"_N-ne_"

.

.

.

Sehun memepet pada dinding dibelakangnya mencari-cari kenop pintu dengan gelisah karena tidak juga menemukannya.

"Si- siapa kau?" tanyanya gemetar.

Ia yakin tadi hanya sendiri, sungguh ia yakin hanya sendiri. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada _namja_ diruangan yang sama dengannya. Darimana _namja_ itu datang.

"Ingin tau siapa aku?" _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Sehun, kilatan tajam dikedua bola matanya benar-benar membuat Sehun ketakutan. Derap langkah _namja_ itu menambah tempo degupan jantungnya. Sehun takut, Luhan _hyung_~!

"Ku mohon jangan mendekat!"

Tawa itu menggema dalam laboratorium, gelak tawa menakutkan yang semakin membuat nyali Sehun menciut. Ia semakin menempel pada dinding. Meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dan _namja_ misterius itu.

"Justru itulah tujuanku"

Telapak tangan _namja_ itu mengelus perlahan dagu Sehun. Menyeringai ketika telapak tangannya basah.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang kau takutkan, eum?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahmu, disini gelap benarkan?"

Dan setelah perkataannya barusan, Sehun melihat sebuah cahaya biru menerangi keduanya. Rahang tegas, hidung mancung, alis yang terkesan angkuh dengan tatapan super tajam itu menyapa kedua matanya ketika cahaya dari _namja_ tadi menerangi keduanya.

"Aku sudah menduganya, sejak mengikutimu malam itu, tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata kau sangat manis"

Sehun semakin bergetar ketakutan ketika _namja_ itu tak juga menjauh dari hadapannya. Malam itu? Apa maksudnya? Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi Sehun merasa tidak pernah melihat namja ini sama sekali.

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Aku?"

_Namja_ itu menjeda kalimatnya, menelusuri lekukan wajah Sehun dengan jari _runcing_nya.

"_**Kau**_.. aku ingin _**kau**_"

Dan Sehun membelalakan matanya, kenapa tiba-tiba _namja_ ini mengatakan menginginkan dirinya?

"SEHUN!"

_Namja tan_ itu terengah, dengan cepat mengangkat kedua tangannya ketika dilihatnya posisi Sehun yang benar-benar dalam bahaya. Bongkahan-bongkahan itu terjulur mendekati _namja_ yang berdiri angkuh disebelah Sehun. Mengikat kaki _namja_ itu dengan Es yang keluar dari kedua tangannya.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk bisa mendapatkan-ku, Kim Jong In" dengan nada meremehkan _namja_ tadi berpindah menghindari serangan Jongin dengan sangat mudah semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"_Shit_!" maki Jongin kesal, darimana _namja_ itu tahu namanya?! Apa selama ini namja itu memata-matai mereka?

"Jongin!"

"Woww, satu lagi.."

"Sial!"

Semburan api panas Chanyeol menghantam tubuh _namja_ misterius itu.

"Park Chanyeol, aku benarkan? Api.."

"Darimana kau tahu?!" gemertak gigi Chanyeol terdengar jelas. _Namja_ itu menahan amarahnya ketika _namja_ didepannya seolah menganggapnya remeh.

"Ingin tahu? Akan kuberi tahu saat kita bertemu lagi.." dan dalam seketika _namja_ tadi menghilang setelah mengubah wujudnya. Menghilang dengan begitu cepat. Hingga tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui kapan pastinya _namja_ itu menghilang.

"SEHUNN!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang tergolek tak berdaya, dengan Baekhyun disisinya. Dengan sigap Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membawanya dengan _panic_ keluar dari tempat ini.

Meninggalkan dua _namja_ dengan perbedaan tinggi yang _kontras_ itu terdiam, memandang kepergian keduanya.

"Se- Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehunnie? Kenapa _namja_ tadi, kalian.."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Sehun dan Jongin.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti, kau sahabat Sehun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Park Chanyeol, kakak sepupu Sehun"

"Ahh, Byun Baekhyun _imnida_" ujar Baekhyun seraya menundukan tubuhnya.

"Emhh Baekhyun-_ssi_, bisa kau rahasiakan kejadian hari ini pada yang lain. Ini hanya rahasia kau, aku, Jongin dan Sehun?!"

"_N-ne_"

.

.

.

TBC

saya apdet cepet kan? cepet lah cuma kisaran beberapa hari..

maaf kali ini saya ga bisa balesin review, dan kemungkinan akan lama apdet next chap.. mohon dimaklumi, ada beberapa hal yang menjadi alasan, dan cukup saya aja yang tau.. oce deh, minta reviewnya lagi ya.. kalo bisa lebih dari kemaren biar saya semangat melanjutkan fict. ini ditengah kesibukan...

annyeong~


End file.
